Qu'est ce qu'un Mangemort ?
by Snapou Black
Summary: Les mangemorts, drôles de créatures que ces bêbêtes là. Et si nous les étudions de plus près ? Ca vous dit ?  Ecrit avec M.J. Doris


**De** : M.J. Doris & Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à nous, même si je pense que nous ne dirions pas non pour un p'tit bout. (et elle ajoute, à juste titre qu'on voudrait bien Theodore... tout entier. Enfin... moi entier et elle [MJ Doris quoi] n'aurait qu'un orteil... hey ! j'lui sacrifie un orteil quoi !)

**Perso principal **: Mangemorts

**Titre de l'OS **: Qu'est ce qu'un mangemort ?

**Résumé** : _Les mangemorts, drôles de créatures que ces bêbêtes là. Et si nous les étudions de plus près ? Ca vous dit ?  
><em>

**En plus** : Ecrit en collaboration avec M.J. Doris. Allez lire ces conneries aussi :D / Sans elle je n'aurais sans doute jamais eu le courage de le faire

**Review : **Donc pour les review, je les lui transmettrais et nous y répondrons toutes deux :)

* * *

><p>Bonjour, bonsoir, très chers auditeurs, chères auditrices !<br>Il y a quelques temps vous avez participés au célèbre Quizz « Qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard ? » et comme nous vous l'avions promis, il est là, il est beau, il frais le poisson, il est LA ! Le Quizz suprême : « Qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort ? » Vous vous posiez la question ? Vous en rêviez ? Et bien figurez vous... qu'ils l'ont fait !  
>Qui ça ? Mais toute une troupe d'experts en la matière ont travaillés d'arrache-pied sur cette fameuse question pour pouvoir enfin mettre les point sur les I les barres sur les T et les accents sur les E sur cette profession, ma foi, mortelle !<br>Attention mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant ça va commencer, installez-vous dans votre fauteuil bien gentiment, chopez un papier et un stylo et c'est Darty mon kiki !

**1* situation :**Vos parents pensent que vous êtes assez grand pour devenir un Homme. Résultat, ils convoquent tout le gratin dauphinois de la noirceur, ainsi que le Lord suprême qui,pour votre passage à l'âge adulte, vous offre un superbe tatouage.

a. Vous refusez, souiller votre peau, et puis quoi encore ?  
>b. Vous acceptez avec grand plaisir.<br>c. Vous vous plaignez que ce jour ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.  
>d. La réponse d.<p>

**2* situation :**Le Lord Noir vous envoie en mission à Pourdlard pour récolter quelques informations sur vos ennemis.

a. Vous délaissez la mission à un(e) subordonné(e), vous n'êtes pas un larbin tout de même !  
>b. Vous acceptez la mission, servir le Mage Noir, vous en rêviez.<br>c. Vous usez de tous les stratagèmes possible et imaginable ( voir même inimaginable ) pour mener à bien votre mission, tout en vous plaignant d'avoir reçus une mission aussi minime.  
>d. La réponse d.<p>

**3* Situation :**On vous demande de tuer un de vos anciens camarades, que faites vous ?

a. Vous refusez de vous salir les mains de ce sang. Pur ou pas... ce n'est pas lui qui paies le désinfectant  
>b. Vous vous exécutez (et l'exécutez) sur le champ. Que ne feriez vous pas pour satisfaire votre maître<br>c. Des heures durant, vous prenez un malin plaisir à le torturer et hésitez, au moment fatidique, à l'achever. Ne serais-ce pas mieux de le laisser souffrir ?  
>d. La réponse d<p>

**4* Situation :**On vous demande de ralier de jeunes sorciers à la cause du Lord Noir

a. Vous refusez, vous n'êtes pas une agence de pub non plus !  
>b. vous le faite avec plaisir, cela fera plaisir à votre Maitre<br>c. Vous le faite, jouant de votre stature, et n'hésitez pas à utiliser quelques sorts sympa pour les convaincre  
>d. réponse d.<p>

**5* Situation :**Votre mission du jour : Essayer d'infiltrer l'Ordre. Votre avis

a. Oui oui. Et demain je deviens quoi ? Premier ministre moldu ?  
>b. Quand vous le voulez, maître. Cela sera fait comme vous le demandez<br>c. Ouai ouai et je peux en tuer quelques uns quand même ? Hop... ni vu ni connu  
>d. Réponse d<p>

**6* Situation :**Potter est un abruti toujours prêt à aider les autres. Vous devez le convaicre que vous ne voulez absolument pas devenir Mangemort de façon à l'attendrire et récolter des informations supplémentaires

a. Je préfère me pendre/sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie  
>b. *Maître vous êtes vraiment sur ? Bien soit. Costume de comédien : Me voilà<br>c. Je torture Weasley fille puis fais semblant de l'avoir sauvé... comme ça tout le monde est content  
>d. Réponse D<p>

**7* Situation :**Vous avez un membre de l'Ordre sous le nez : que faites vous

a. Vous l'abattez vite fait, bien fait... Il est mort on en parle plus  
>b. Vous l'emmenez au maître : peut être pourrait-il être intéressant<br>c. Vous le tuez à moitié puis l'emmenez au maître... peut être peut-on en tirer quelques choses. Au pire : on achève le travail ou on attend que la mort arrive d'elel même  
>d. La réponse D<p>

**8* Situation :**Vous vous faites capturer par l'Ordre des abrutis... que faites vous et que pensez vous ?

a. Oh génial ! Voldydy me paie des vacances. Hop : les doigts de pieds en éventail, on profite du spectacle  
>b. Que je trépasse si je faiblis, plutôt mourir que de trahir mon maître. Droit face à la mort, je l'affronte tel un chevalier affronte son dragon.<br>c. Vous vous démenez pour signaler votre position et rameuter tout le gratin Mangemoresque : ce soir c'est fiesta les gars !  
>d. La réponse D<p>

**9* Situation :**Vous êtes mal en point, blessé pendant une bataille. Votre masque vole. Votre identité est révélée. Un ancien camarade de classe vous reconnais... et vous aussi : Zut ! vous l'avez martyrisé durant sa scolarité. Votre réaction ?

a. vous vous relevez et lui sautez dessus ... pour uniquement lui hurler le "Poisson d'avril" le plus effrayant de sa vie... puis, aussi dignement que possible à présent vous partez. Ah oui bien entendu : cela doit rester entre nous "Oubliette" ?  
>b. Vous tendez le bras, récupérez votre baguette et l'abattez d'un bon Avada. Depuis le temps que vous en rêviez.<br>c. Vous lui souriez et faites en sorte qu'il ne comprenne son erreur. Puis vous le regardez droit dans les yeux, l'immobilisez sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire "Quidditch" ... et un joujou pour le Lord : Un !  
>d. La réponse D<p>

**10* Situation :**Le Lord pense que vous l'avez trahis. Que faites vous ?

a. Vous lui proposez gentiment une partie de jambe en l'air.  
>b : Vous vous laissez accuser, juger et exécuter sans discuter, plutôt mourir que de penser que votre Mâitre n'ai pas confiance en vous.<br>c : Vous lui lancez un Avada avant lui... et vous proclamez nouveau Mage Noir  
>d. La réponse D<p>

Si vous avez :  
>Une majorité de a. : Devenir Mangemort ? Ahahah ! Très drôle ! J'y penserais... pour Halloween.<br>Une majorité de b. : Vous êtes le Toutou à sa mé-mère, près à tout pour lui rendre service comme le bon petit chien que vous êtes. Félicitation ! Vous aurez un bon nonos  
>Une majorité de c. : Vous êtes le Mangemort par excellence ! Le Lord peut être fier de vous compter dans ses rangs. Mais il devrait se méfier.<br>Une majorité de d. : La réponse d

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et en bonus (spécial Snapou Black)<strong>_

J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes. Et que vous répondrez présent lors du prochain cour, où nous tacherons ensemble de répondre à la question: Qu'est ce qu'un Gryffondor ?

* * *

><p>Donc un grand merci à M.J. Doris avec qui j'me suis bien marrée avec ses réponses et mes réponses et ses questions et mes questions :D<p>

Si quelqu'un est intéressé par le "Qu'est ce qu'un Gryffondor" ... c'était mon petit appel :p

Soutch

Snapou Black && M.J. Doris


End file.
